1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display, one of flat panel display devices that are being widely used, includes two display panels, where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A technology for forming a cavity in a unit of a pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystals to implement a display has been developed as one of the liquid crystal displays. This technology includes manufacturing a display by forming a sacrificial layer with an organic material, and the like, forming a supporting member on the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer, and filling an empty space formed through the removal of the sacrificial layer with liquid crystals through a liquid crystal injection hole, instead of forming an upper panel on a lower panel.
In a larger-sized liquid crystal display, when filling the liquid crystals in each cavity, the liquid crystals may be not filled in a given region in the cavity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.